PokePasta Chronicles
by Rydrake Kyuubi
Summary: A collection of all my PokePastas, or Pokemon CreepyPastas. ANYONE WHO FLAMES OR TROLLS WILL BE FED TO KYUREM. Note: PLEASE READ! I'M NOT MAKING THESE FOR MY HEALTH!


**WARNING**: All content is rated M for Mature. These CreepyPasta Stories all include violence and gore in great detail, giving it the M rating. If you have a weak stomach, or scare easy and become paranoid like I do, I highly suggest you turn away NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, all character thoughts will be: "{abc}".

My Special Crystal

Hello, it's me, Rydrake Kyuubi. I recently ran into a horrible experience including four of my Pokemon Versions: Platinum, SoulSilver, Black…and my corrupted Crystal. You see, before I found its data had corrupted, I used my Silver version as a GameShark scapegoat to cheat me some shinies and items. In all honesties, Crystal did begin to act strange, the clock no longer functioning properly. In other words, every time I'd go to play it, it would be stuck on Tuesday unless I decided to leave it running on its charger. Well, in the month of June of 2009, I think, I had to get my wisdom teeth extracted, and decided to have a friend stay over to help me out and keep me company while my parents were at work. However, one of them decided to take a week off in order to keep an eye on me as I could barely walk due to the anesthesia. One day we decided to play Pokemon Stadium 2, and I grabbed my Crystal so we'd both have good Pokemon to use. But when I inserted it, all that came up were ?. I was confused, doing what I could to fix this as sometimes the card slot didn't properly read the cartridges. But it still occurred, so I put Crystal in my GameBoy Advance SP…and discovered the data had corrupted, taking all 251 Pokemon with it. All my years of hard work had vanished.

This pushed me to go buy Platinum. At the time, I didn't like a lot of the Pokemon, having chosen to stay in Johto and skip Hoenn. I eventually created a very good team consisting of an all-male team containing: Ramone the Chimchar, my adorable little guy; Nytelord the Giratina, who is very fast given his nature and characteristic; Dodge the Floatzel, who loves tacos and became a very strong Pokemon; Guiren the Darkrai, obtained through the legit event; Tycho the Luxray, who is the most focused of the party; and Volonte the Azelf, who can be a lovable pervert. I didn't bother to pay attention to Natures because all this was new and I just wanted to play.

When I heard the remakes of Johto had been made, I was excited. I purchased SoulSilver so I could try to get my original team of beasts back…but, after I captured Suicune with an Adamant Nature, I realized that all these new rules had completely pwned my team. Although I had to "re-capture" most of my old friends, I came up with a new stable team. After a while, a good while after I purchased Black and then Battle Revolution to see my teams on the screen again, I realized something. I had raised a fine Lugia, a perfect tank, but despite being more physical this time around instead of special, his Thunder always had a very high chance of missing. I decided to redo my team for Battle Revolution and came up with another all-male team: Dante the Typhlosion, who has been with me since my first trip to Johto and is named after a ferret of mine who has long since passed away; QuakeStar the Swampert, who has become a very fine offensive tank; Kyou the Shiny Latios, received a trade from a friend who happily cheated him for me; Beamer the Kingdra, a Pokemon whose weakness I could never figure out for years until Generation 4 (I was a naïve little shit); Monnut the Primeape, who I traded from one of my older versions and is quite the fighter; and finally Kizu the Zangoose, the baby of the team made of cuteness and determination.

The News of a 5th Generation had me skeptical. I wasn't sure if I'd enjoy it. But after seeing Jalorda and Reshiram, I changed my mind. Now, back in the days of Gen 1, I discovered my best type was Fire. Since Pokabu turned out to be slower than all the other Fire Starters, I went for Tsutarja, a Grass Type with a nice move pool and speed. I created several teams before coming up with what I have now: Tsubaki the Jalorda, a female Regal Pokemon who wasn't sure of me at first; Samara the Gallade, who was given to me without hesitation as a Ralts; Aeon the Latias, newly obtained through a friend's Action Replay; Shiny Event Entei, obtained through the Event to unlock Zoroark (though I unlocked it with Suicune); Raijingeki the Denchura, taking my DenTech's place with her stable nature; and finally Easter Egg the Togekiss, and he's the one that would rather play than fight.

Pretty decent teams, right? Fairly standard. I'm not much of an uber user like I was back in Johto; I had a team consisting of Dante, the same one I have now only this one doesn't have 351HP, Lugia, Ho-oH (I write his name like that on purpose), Suicune, the ever powerful Mewtwo, and usually Zero the Celebi. All of them knew great moves too, Zero being the most lethal with Perish Song. All of these new rules and shit make me miss the old days where a trainer only had BEASTS. Pure f*cking BEASTS. No Natures to screw them up, no nothing.

Recently though, something strange happened that will never leave my memory…or my Pokemons' memories.

About a month ago, I decided to give Dodge back his attack, Ice Fang, over Waterfall that I had forgotten I taught him in order to get up and down the waterfall where the Elite Four are (I forget if it's called the Indigo Plateau there). But when I chose my file, I saw I was in a strange place. It was the familiar Old Chateau. But, something wasn't right. Why were there people in the dining area? Neither of them appeared to have feet, indicating they're ghosts. Nervous to no end, I tried talking to one, but nothing happened.

"{Ooookaayyy…did my game glitch?}" I thought. I turned off my game and turned it back on, everything seemingly normal. But this time, I was just outside of Stark Mountain's entrance, and lava was blocking my only walking path out. Thinking this is just getting ridiculous, I ask Nytelord to use Fly to get us out of there, but it said this, "Nytelord is too scared to Fly."

"What?" I said, "I know you're Timid Natured, but you're afraid to Fly? C'mon Nytelord."

I tried again, and he was still too scared to fly. That's when I started to think something was up; this isn't normal text. Pokemon haven't been scared of anything since the Lavender Tower before it became a stupid radio tower. Having no choice, I went into Stark Mountain.

What I didn't expect were the rocks to form a barrier that only lead one way. When I took a step forward, all my Pokemon cried out at once. Barely able to fit, Nytelord suddenly pops out of his ball in his Origin Form as I usually have him, only his sprite's wings were stretched out as if blocking me from something.

"Nytelord…I have no choice…" I said.

The game says, "Nytelord does not want you to continue. It wants you to turn back." Then gives me the Yes or No choice.

"…I'm sorry Nytelord, but if you're too afraid to Fly, I can't go anywhere." So I picked No.

The sprite appeared to droop in disappointment. He returns to his ball and I go on.

Eventually, having run into no Pokemon, I come to the Deepest part of the mountain where Heatran is located. The only difference? A small lava moat replaces the rock circle. And in the middle of everything was Cynthia, looking at the far wall. I walk up and initiate a conversation.

Cynthia says, "Oh Ryuu, it's you! Have you noticed anything strange happening lately?" Yes or No. I pick Yes, "…I see. So you must be looking into this mystery. …Ryuu…I don't know how to say this…but I encountered a Pokemon that said it knew you. Only, it wasn't just a Pokemon."

The screen quickly fades to black. When it came back, I was at the Flower Paradise. Behind me was the sprite of a Lugia…only...Lugia didn't have an overworld sprite in Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum. And it looked corrupted. It looked as if it had been decaying for a long time, its muscles and bones revealed in certain places, it's eyes blood red, blood actually streaming down its face. Guiren is next to pop out of his ball.

Guiren shouts, "GO AWAY, NIGHTMARE!"

Lugia just stared. Suddenly, the battle transition took place, playing a reverse version of Arceus's Theme with Lugia's theme playing very softly in the background. My heart sank when I saw this battle sprite…his beautiful silver feathers had been tarnished by the bloody mess that he was. I could see the left part of his ribs, most of the body in decay. His right eye thorn thing had been reduced to bone, his wings covered in blood, and his tail…nothing but muscles, tendons, and bone. Below him was a pool of blood as he bled from his eyes. Even his back fins were actually closed instead of open. I was in shock and terror…even the pose was wrong; he was on his feet, and he was bent over kind of like Kyurem. Guiren quickly jumped into battle.

Two level 100 Pokemon, one a tank, one a Special Speedy Sweeper. Guiren uses Dark Void and manages to trap Lugia, putting him to sleep. But what was unusual is that Lugia used Sleep Talk. I grabbed my laptop and went on the internet looking up Gen 4 Lugia…he can only learn this through a TM. When he used Sleep Talk, his cry was heard, only distorted. The cry becomes suddenly ear piercingly loud as he uses Thunder, striking Guiren hard enough to do a Critical Hit. That's when it hit me. Was this the Pokemon Cynthia told me about? If so, then I knew I was in for a painful battle. Guiren uses Dark Pulse next, but something wasn't right. The text said, "It had no effect".

"HUH? Lugia's part PSYCHIC! How is Dark Pulse not working?"

That's when I noticed, I didn't see a text for Bad Dreams taking effect. Lugia wakes up and uses Aeroblast. Guiren faints, and luckily ONLY faints, but the battle ends. The battle returns me to the overworld despite having five other Pokemon to use.

Lugia speaks, "M…Ma…Maaasteeerrr…" his cry being heard ever so soflty, "…Master!" his cry getting louder, "…MAAASSSTEEERRRR!" his cry ear piercingly loud.

"Whhaaaa! Lugia? I-is that really you? What's happened to you?" I yell, my heart pumping at its hardest.

"You…abandoned…us…Master…"

"Abandoned? What?"

"You…left…us…" Yes or No.

I pick No, "I didn't leave you guys! The data simply corrupted!"

"…YOU ABANDONED US! DO NOT LIE!" his cry nearly damaging the speakers of my DSi XL.

"Ngh…Lugia!"

"You must now suffer…like us…"

The battle starts up again. This time, his pose was more enraged, looking as if he was aiming for the screen. My next Pokemon was Ramone. Now if I remembered correctly, Lugia knew Surf. I tried to recall Ramone, but the text said, "Ramone cannot be recalled!" Oh this wasn't good; Lugia can easily outrun my little one. I had no choice and picked Fire Blast. As I expected, Lugia went first using Surf. But instead of the usual animation, the screen filled up with water, and it slowly drained Ramone's HP. Scared for him, I tried to recall him on my next turn, but the text said, "It's no use! It is too far under the water!"

I cried, "STOP, LUGIA! This isn't you!"

He said this time, "Ha…ha…ha…suffer."

Soon, Ramone's HP had dropped to zero, his cry being distorted. As the water left the screen the text read, "Ramone has drowned!"

I cried out loud, "NOOO! RAMONE! NOT MY LITTLE ONE!"

I quickly shut off the game, my eyes shut tight. Tears filling my eyes and streaming down my cheeks, I dreaded turning my game back on. But, I had to be sure. Was my little Chimchar really gone? Is Lugia waiting for me? I turned it back on, the intro carrying on as normal. I picked my file and found I was in the middle of Pastoria City. Everything looked normal here; nothing distorted, nothing out of place, the NPCs had their usual text. I quickly checked my Pokemon, finding everyone was there, safe and sound. Ramone is alive and well. Relieved, I went on to reteach Dodge Ice Fang.

That battle never left my mind. It replayed in my head every day. For a week I played Platinum, going to Black to take care of the three trainers I had left in Black City. Lugia never reappeared. The only Lugia there was the Japanese Shiny one in my PC, and he was perfectly normal.

But, this peace didn't last forever…

With Platinum back to normal, my SoulSilver started calling to me. I flipped it on wanting to level up QuakeStar, Kyou, and Kizu. But, the intro was messed up. When Lugia appears flying into the screen, his eyes were red, not yellow. When Suicune, Entei, and Raikou appeared, their images were black, as if silhouettes. At the end when Suicune is supposed to be looking out to the sea, his image looked decayed. And then when Lugia reappeared in 3D…I nearly dropped my DS; it looked exactly the same as it did in Platinum, only the water around him is tainted red.

I did not want to start my game. But I had to do something. I tried a soft reset…and the same thing happened! Only this time, Lugia was a skeleton!

"What the f*ck? Lugia! …Oh my God! Dante, please be okay!" I said in a panic.

I selected my file and found myself at the top of Mt. Silver. A blue version of my sprite replaced Pokemon Trainer Red. Now I felt certain…this was the old female trainer from Crystal. Kizu was next to me, shivering. I talk to him and the text said, "It is frightened."

"…So am I, Kizu."

I had no choice but to approach this trainer. The door to the south wouldn't let me leave, and Kyou was too scared to Fly, mimicking Nytelord. The trainer slowly turns to me.

"…Who are you?"

"…"

"You…seem familiar. You look like me, but you're not me. No…could you be me?" Yes or No.

I pick Yes to screw with it and it says, "You liar. How could you be me? You look nothing like me. You are a ghost. You are nothing. Now…DIE!"

"…Bring it, bitch!"

A trainer battle ensues with Red's Theme playing in the back, only it sounded like it had more intensity, making me uneasy. Her sprite scared me more…her skin was pale white with open bleeding wounds. She looked like a zombie. The text said, "Master wants to battle!" We each had six Pokemon, and her first choice just so happened to be Lugia once again, this time as a skeleton. His sprite though had his back turned to me. Kizu came out first. Now here's a level 25 Zangoose against a level 100 Lugia…how the hell was I going to win? Lugia starts off with Fly…but wait a sec, didn't he just a week ago know Sleep Talk? He shouldn't know Fly! I had Kizu use Night Slash, but of course it misses. The screen goes blood red as Lugia uses Fly, but Kizu manages to avoid the attack. I have him use Thunderpunch hoping for paralysis, but as soon as the attack landed, the screen goes black.

Kizu's cry had never been louder by this point. It sounded like he was in pain which sent shivers through my spine. It finally returns to the battle where I screamed finding Kizu is now a skeleton himself! His HP was completely drained. His cry sounds as he falls, the text reading, "Kizu is dead!" Stricken with grief over my perfectly bred Pokemon, the music changes to something I never expected…the reverse Lavender Tower theme.

I thought, hold on, that's impossible! Lavender Tower's theme only existed in Red, Blue, and Yellow! How is it here, three generations later? The screen fades to black. When it opens, I'm in the House of Memories in Lavender Town, overlooking a grave. The Pokemon next to me is Dante. I talked to him and the text said, "It is stricken with grief". That wasn't normal. I click on the grave and it reads, "R.I.P. Kizu". My eyes widened as my heart leapt into my throat. I froze staring at that text for minutes until I finally pressed A. I walked over to Mr. Fuji to see if he had any input on this.

Fuji says, "Oh Kitsune…I am sorry for your loss. Kizu was a great Pokemon."

That's it. He said the same thing over and over as I talked to him. Then, an Eevee walks in, looks at the grave, than walks up to me.

It speaks, "It is not your fault. Those Pokemon you keep fighting…they're restless spirits…they're curses, like I was labeled. I can help you."

Wait, why does a random Eevee want to help me? I chose Yes, and a small battle sequence occurred. The Eevee had a saddened sprite instead of determined, blood-stained tears, and a lowered tail. Dante got into position. When I saw the name it said "Loneliness". An Eevee named Loneliness? I saw the level and he was only level 10, so I didn't want to hurt him. Going for my Bag, I pull out an UltraBall and use it. The ball shakes three times and I've captured Loneliness. I quickly check its stats. Lonely Nature, Strong Willed, and his only attacks are Tackle, Screech, Grudge, and Nightmare. Not much I can do with this moveset, but then I thought…Eevee can't learn the other three moves.

Using my laptop I look up Loneliness, finding his videos on YouTube. I watched all the videos, learning that Loneliness was nothing more than a lonely Eevee that Blu - I still call him Gary to this day - had abandoned the Eevee. And it looked like Leaf killed it because the ghosts tricked her into doing it. Doesn't really explain the messed up Banette. So I own an Eevee that was labeled a curse. But what can I do with his moveset? Then I think of teaching him Headbutt in place of Tackle. It was off to Ilex Forest. I go to exit the House of Memories, but when I exited, I wasn't in Lavender Town. Now I was in the Dragon's Den, and no music was playing. This place always creeped me out because of its deep coloring and intense music. But having no music made it worse.

I noticed Loneliness had taken his place at the head of the party. Clearly he wanted to help. I go to check my Pokemon, and everyone is there. I check Loneliness, and his sprite was a little different. His tail was more upright, right ear down, he's sitting down and wiping away a bloody tear from his eye. It was as if he was calming down from the sadness he had been feeling since he was abandoned. I exit out of that and talk to Loneliness.

He says, "Oh I'm fine. Don't worry."

"…Well, at least you're feeling better." I say.

Trying to gain some courage, I head for the water, but when I approached, the water was red.

"Oh hell no, I don't want Beamer Surfing in that!"

I go to the other ends of the land going to the left. On that end, a white NPC bleeding from the eyes and mouth stood in my way.

I talk to it and it says, "Kekekekekeke! You'll be one of us VERY soon!"

My eyes go wide. I talk to Loneliness and he says, "I wouldn't talk to them. They're the ones that tricked Leaf into killing me…but I forgave her."

I didn't bother to go the other way expecting another white NPC. I go back to the red water. I sigh knowing I have no choice. I have Beamer use Surf, when suddenly the animation of the Escape Rope happens. I'm warped from Dragon's Den to some kind of foggy area. This wasn't a familiar area. I go to my PokeGear and check the map; it had no clue where I was. Loneliness was still next to me, so I talk to him again.

"…This place…NO!" he says.

"Oh crap, are we in hell?" I ask.

I could see a white barrier leading me through the area. I walk through the unfamiliar territory, till I see a silhouette of a Zangoose. I quickly run up to it and talk to it. It's cry was weak, similar to the Miltank you have to heal. With not much going on besides the cry, I turn to the little Eevee again.

"That's yours, isn't it? He's so sad…" he says.

"…Kizu…Where the f*ck is Lugia?"

Kizu suddenly moves. This catches my attention as the barrier is gone. He moves as if trying to lead me away from something. I follow him, but suddenly, that trainer appears again. Kizu quickly disappears, a dialog box saying, "Kizu ran away in fear!" Without words, another battle starts. This time for music…it's the Unown Music only heard through the radio when at the Ruins of Alph. Of course, Skeletal Lugia is sent out. Loneliness takes his place. That's when I noticed, his level had increased…but I didn't train him or anything! He was level 50 now, 40 levels stronger than before. His attacks now include Last Resort, Heal Bell, Curse, and Dark Void.

"…What? Oh come now, Loneliness…wait…Curse and Dark Void…did you learn to control the darkness you were trapped in?"

Lugia uses Areoblast, but somehow Loneliness avoided it. I have him use Curse, thinking I'll increase his stats. But instead, he uses Curse as if he were part Ghost, placing a curse on Lugia. Interestingly, Loneliness's HP didn't go down.

The text said while being used, "Loneliness used Curse! It wants to end Lugia's suffering! Enemy Lugia has been cursed! Enemy Lugia is in agonizing pain."

"Oh God…I'm sorry Lugia, but it must be done. Let's do it, Loneliness!" I say.

Lugia gets the first move, but the text indicates that it's suddenly paralyzed from all the pain. Loneliness uses Dark Void, but it didn't put Lugia to sleep. After the Skeletal Diving Pokemon was dragged into the void, he didn't return to the battle. When the screen returned, Lugia's HP was at zero. His cry sounds.

And the text says this, "Enemy Lugia has passed on! Its spirit was set free!"

"…Lugia…You were in so much pain…but now you're in a better place." I say, teary eyed.

The next Pokemon sent out is Suicune. He was far in his decaying stage, nothing but a bloody mess of muscles, tendons, and bones, his eye sockets empty and bleeding. His sprite looked more vicious than it should've been; it mimicked Raikou's DPPt sprite, fangs bared. Heart racing out of control, Suicune uses Return. It hardly does a thing. I thought, okay that was weird, until I realized, this was my old team. My team of beasts. They were mad at me. So if they're mad at me, then Return won't do much damage in the long run. Loneliness uses Dark Void, dragging Suicune into the unknown.

The text reads, "Enemy Suicune is finally laid to rest. Its spirit was set free!"

Two in a better place, and only four more to go. Number three winds up being Ho-oH. All of his feathers had been ripped off his body, save for the Mohawk and tail. It looked as if someone had thrown him in an oven because he looked as cooked as a Thanksgiving turkey. Ho-oH was always dead on with his attacks, so I was able to switch out Loneliness for Beamer. Ho-oH goes first using a move I didn't teach him: Toxic. Beamer becomes poisoned, but instead of the purple bubbles, purple blotches appear on him, and his expression changes to looking sick. Ho-oH then uses Sacred Fire, which hardly does anything due to his typing. But oddly enough, he gains scorch marks on top of being poisoned. He uses Surf, dealing massive damage. Beamer suffers from the poison, the blotches starting to change to a deep purple. Ho-oH uses Strength, dealing some damage. Beamer uses Draco Meteor, finally knocking out my beastly phoenix.

The text reads, "Ho-oH has been knocked out! Ho-oH could not take the strain and dies. It's spirit was set free!"

Beamer takes more damage from the poison, the blotches turning black. Pokemon number four is Mewtwo. OH SHIT crosses through my mind. What freaked me out was that his left side was decaying flesh while his right side was all bone. His organs were hanging out of him dripping blood. Mewtwo starts using Hyper Beam, taking out Beamer.

A chill goes down my spine again as the text reads, "Beamer has been killed!"

"No, Beamer! You bitch! Those Pokemon never belonged to me! You're up, Kyou!"

Kyou comes out of his ball. Luckily, Mewtwo needed to recharge, so I have Kyou use the only Dragon move he knows: Dragonbreath. Oddly enough, this paralyzes Mewtwo, giving me an upper hand for my level 45 Pokemon. Kyou takes to the sky as Mewtwo attempts to use Blizzard which misses. Kyou comes flying down, hitting Mewtwo, dealing enough damage to bring Mewtwo to the red. When I looked closer, his skeleton half had been bashed up, pieces lying everywhere.

When Mewtwo goes to move, "Mewtwo used Blizzard, but it couldn't move! It has immediately passed on! Its sprit was set free!"

But the battle ends there. The blue sprite spins around as if someone was hitting the D-Pad like a Boss. It stops, looks at me, then vanishes, a text saying, "Catch me if you can, Faker!"

Loneliness looks at me saying, "You have others? Quickly!" and rushes off screen.

Thinking someone must've hacked my DS, I hit the power button. To be sure Kizu and Beamer are back, I turn my SoulSilver back on. The intro was playing normally again. At the start screen, Lugia was in its full glory. I dive right into my file, and this time, I'm in my house. I think, that's right, I either beat Red or the Elite Four. No Pokemon's overworld sprite was near my character's. I quickly check my Pokemon, and thankfully, everyone was back, alive and well. After the short relieving discovery, I shut off the DS, rip out SoulSilver, and place in Black.

The intro and everything played, Reshiram in its full glory. I dive into my file, quickly finding myself in the Celestial Tower on the first floor. There were no NPCs and no music. Uh-oh. I check my Pokemon, finding everyone is okay, but Easter Egg had been replaced by Loneliness. I wanted to see if my Togekiss was tucked away in the PC, but I couldn't leave the tower.

A dialog box appears saying, "A quiet voice emitted…" and played Eevee's cry. Soon something is talking to me, and I could tell it was the little Eevee, "Your Pokemon is fine. Please proceed."

"Okay Loneliness, I'll take your word for it." I say.

I got curious and decided to check his sprite. He wasn't sitting, but standing, and jumping up and down with a mad face, as if telling me to move. I check the rest of my team, their sprites unaltered. I figured okay, they're not sensing the danger. I head up to the second floor only to find to my horror dead bodies of Hitomoshi. I loved these cute little candles, and they're dead! I had no choice but to move on. The third floor revealed some dead Riguree amongst the Hitomoshi. The fourth floor revealed more dead Riguree. I finally get to the top, heart pounding, with dead Hitomoshi and Riguree decorating the top. There was a path in between leading me to the bell, where a blue version of my sprite was. It had red eyes, red intense eyes.

It spoke, "You're persistent. I'LL DRAG YOU TO HELL!"

The battle began and I thought, oh crap, I never really looked at Loneliness this time around! The music playing this time around is the music heard when fighting the Musketeer Trio. Her sprite comes in with an animation of an angry stomp, fists swinging to the hips, and a nasty glare. She sends out Zero the Celebi, only…he was shriveled up like the one in the movie. He wasn't even in the air; he was sitting on the ground with a blank stare, leaning from side to side. My first Pokemon is Tsubaki. Okay, not bad; she's close to level 100 being at 94. Much better odds. But despite Tsubaki having a Quiet Nature, she's faster than Zero. She goes first using Toxic. But it has no effect…I thought, oh crap he's dead and dead plants don't absorb anything! He uses the dreaded Perish Song. Both counts are at three. Tsubaki uses Aerial Ace, but after the move was performed, Zero's head was cut in half diagonally, the right side falling off while the remaining half hangs over itself. Zero falls to the ground, twitching. He uses Psychic, dealing decent damage, but not enough to take down my big girl.

The count reaches two. Tsubaki uses Aerial Ace again, this time chopping off his right foot. His HP is now in the red and he uses Shadow Ball. Still doesn't do much. The counts are now one. I go to switch her out, but I find the text saying, "Enemy Zero's Shadow Tag keeps Tsubaki from switching!". I swear my heart almost stopped. Even though Celebi don't have Shadw Tag as an Ability, Master's statement of dragging me to hell held true.

"…TSUBAKI!" I cried as Tsubaki takes out Zero.

"Zero has been taken down! Its spirit was set free! The count reaches 0. Tsubaki's life was taken from it! It has died!"

I scream out her name, having lost my Starter and my best Grass-Type Partner. But, I knew who was next. She sends out Dante. His sprite stood there, arms crossed, flames shooting out his neck. Occasionally he'd open his arms and mouth wide, his hands forming fists as he shot out flames. After sending out Loneliness, I checked his Summary. It said he was now level 100 and knew Last Resort, Pain Split, Curse, and Foul Play. Looking more at Dante, his fur was filthy as if he had been burrowing. He hadn't looked decayed at all, which was rather strange. That is until he used Dig when I tried using Curse.

Dante goes to attack, but Loneliness had avoided it. When he came back up, a new animation played of him actually climbing out of the ground. At first he appeared fine but suddenly, his fur had fallen off, leaving behind his skeleton, eyeballs still fresh and in their sockets with bloody tears dripping down. His heart could be easily seen oddly enough beating while his lungs showed him breathing. A fire sac could also be seen as flames now shot out his entire spine.

The dialog box said, "You left us! You waited for us to die! And you replace us with copies! DIE, RYDRAKE!"

"I didn't replace you! But I know the real Dante would never be like this!" I reply.

Loneliness lets out a cry, the dialog saying, "Your soul has been cursed! Let me set you free, Dante!"

The battle continues. Dante uses Eruption, taking a good chuck out of Loneliness's HP. Loneliness uses Curse with his HP not depleting, placing one on Dante. The text reads that Dante suffers from agonizing pain, his HP falling. Knowing I can't risk Loneliness anymore, I switch him out with Shiny Event Entei, him being at 65. Dante uses Eruption again, but Entei survives and uses Bulldoze. While he deals damage, it slows Dante down. Dante suffers from the Curse. Dante goes again, using Rock Climb in an attempt to confuse Entei; although it deals damage, Entei does not get confused and uses Bulldoze again, slowing down Dante. His left arm falls off as he suffers from the Curse. When I looked at his HP, I noticed it was getting fairly low, and with a couple more moves should be set free.

I have Entei use Bulldoze again, but Dante still got the first move using Flamethrower. Entei had been killed. Trying to shake it off, I send out Aeon my Shiny Latias, only level 45. Dante uses Flamethrower, but Aeon hangs on and uses Dragonbreath, scoring a paralysis. Just then, as his HP goes red, the text says, "Enemy Dante's Curse wore off". Shit! Not wanting to risk my little girl, I send Loneliness back in. With enough Bulldozes and a paralysis, the little Eevee gets the first move and he uses Foul Play, turning Dante's Attack stat against him. Neither of them had high Attack stats, but it was enough to finally take out Dante.

"Enemy Dante has died! It's spirit is set free!" says the text.

I breathe a sigh of relief having restored my old team saying, "We did it, Loneliness!"

The music quickly changes to a reverse Kyurem theme. The trainer comes back into battle view doing the same animation as before, but finally reveals she knows attacks! The screen displayed no HP bar, which could only mean she's like Shedinja; goes down in one hit. She uses Frustration, but Loneliness avoids the attack. The battle goes on without me as if I selected a never ending move. Loneliness uses Pain Split although nothing happens. The text says, "Master refuses to share the pain. Tears start to fall from above, soaking the battlefield". Master tries using Explosion, but due to the rain, it doesn't work. I could tell what Loneliness was planning…he uses Last Resort and takes her out.

The text reads, "Master has been defeated! But her soul is not at rest…"

The game ends the battle and returns me to the overworld screen where her dead body, along with Tsubaki and Entei lie there. I approach the bell and ring it. After it rings, ghostly silhouettes of my old team appear. One of them, Ho-oH, approaches Tsubaki and Entei and revives them, bringing them back to life. My character recalls them. Ho-oH goes back to the group. Dante approaches Master and sets her ablaze.

"Ring the bell again…just…once…more…"

I ring the bell again. The flames calm down. Master turns into a ghostly figure.

"Thank you." she says, "I can finally…rest in peace…"

She disappears. Each Pokemon slowly fades away, being accompanied by their cries. Able to select options again, I check my Pokemon. Tsubaki and Entei are back in full force, but Loneliness is gone. I exit out to find the dialog box.

It says, "You did it! I'm glad you didn't take the wrong path like Blue did. You were able to hear my cries too. Do not be afraid if you randomly hear me cry…I'm simply telling you I'm watching…over…you…Rydrake…Farewell."

And that was it. Not really wanting to save, but at the same time wanting to, I try to save, but a box says, "that is not possible". So, I hit the power button. I turn it back on, go through the intro and to my file. It loads regularly, and I'm in Black City in front of the Pokemon Center like I would be. I check my team, and Easter Egg is back. I suddenly hear Loneliness's cry…and smile knowing he's okay.

What the moral of this story? Well, figure it out for yourself. And it has nothing to do with Loneliness. But at least, he is at peace for now. The strange part, I stopped hearing his cry after a month had passed.


End file.
